Live for me and I'll wait for you
by Nwarky
Summary: "Il court rapidement vers le lieu de l'accident. Courait-il pour s'assurer que tout ceci était un cauchemar, que ce que son ami lui avait raconté au téléphone était faux ? Pourtant il savait déjà que la réponse à cette question était négative." (/!\ Character Death)


Étendu, là, au sol, au beau milieu de la route, un corps nageait dans une marrée rougeâtre. La circulation s'était arrêtée à cause de ce corps. Il gisait simplement, sans se soucier de tout le vacarme qui se propageait autour de lui. Il semblait relaxé, presque apaisé, sur la route du paradis. Il savait qu'il y avait énormément de bruit de chaque côtés de lui, les sirènes des voitures des pompiers, les cris des témoins ou des spectateurs, les communications des policiers ou des sauveteurs. Pourtant il n'entendait rien. Il se laissait prendre par le ciel comme se laisse prendre un marin par la mer. Il finirai bien par s'échouer sur un nuage, les marins s'échouent toujours sur une plage dans ces situations. Sa mer à lui, elle était rouge. Il se sentait flotter et quitter cette mer vers une nouvelle, plus accueillante et moins froide que celle sous son corps. Il se laissait transporter par le vent, un bip sonore constant résonnant dans ses tympans. Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était la fin pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il sentait encore réellement quelque chose ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant il avait l'air heureux, il était calme.

Un homme, cheveux à deux teintes, visage long, yeux ambrés perçants, court. Il court rapidement vers le lieu de l'accident. Il n'a sans doutes jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, même dans n'importe quelle Olympiades auxquelles il a pu participer. Courait-il pour s'assurer que tout ceci était un cauchemar, que ce que son ami lui avait raconté au téléphone était faux ? Sans doutes. Pourtant il savait déjà que la réponse à cette question était négative. Il savait déjà que c'était trop tard, mais il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux dorés et cernés par la fatigue et le stress. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Fort. La ville aux grands buildings semblait se transformer en une rivière indomptable, aspirant tout sur son passage, aspirant l'homme qui courait pour rejoindre le blessé. Cette rivière bleuâtre contrastait avec le rouge qui se trouvait finalement devant ses yeux. Son regard se glaça, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait bien vu qu'il était là, parfaitement déposé sur le sol pavé. _«Ce n'est pas possible, tu vas te réveiller, c'est un cauchemar, ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar...»._ Il reprit sa course après cet arrêt momentané. Pourquoi courait-il vers la vérité alors qu'il aurait préféré l'ignorer ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Il était comme entraîné vers cette mare rouge, et il n'avait pas la force de résister.

Plus il s'approchait du corps allongé, plus son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. La pluie semblait s'abattre de plus en plus fort, reliées aux émotions du jeune homme. Tristesse, colère, haine, déprime. Il atteint enfin l'autre garçon. Son corps était droit, les deux jambes légèrement pliées. Ses bras s'allongeaient le long de son torse. Sa tête était tournée, il était impossible pour l'homme aux cheveux étranges de voir l'expression de son visage. Le garçon, abattu, se laissa s'écrouler au sol, ses genoux cognant le pavé rougi et ses paumes de mains agrippant le t-shirt auparavant blanc de son ami. Il promena sa main le long de son bras droit, ce bras qui semblait être le plus touché par le précédent accident. Il sanglotait et pleurait si fort qu'on aurait pu penser que c'était lui qui créait cette rivière due à la pluie. Il criait son nom d'une force si telle que la Terre entière l'aurait entendue, que même les Dieux perchés sur leur confortable siège cotonneux l'auraient entendu. C'était comme si les-dits Dieux l'avaient entendu, et exaucèrent son souhait le plus grand du monde. L'homme étalé sur la route frémit, il gémit doucement, presque imperceptible, et tourna sa tête vers sa droite, vers d'où venait le cri.

Il murmura d'une voix douce et cassée «Jean... Je suis désolé.», ce qui ne fit qu'accroître les cris et pleurs de désespoir du plus jeune.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas maintenant !» ses sanglots ne s'arrêtaient plus. Il voulait finir son discours, il devait lui avouer ! Mais la tristesse de sa perte était trop dure...

«Calme-toi, calme-toi...» il toussota un peu. «Avant de mourir...laisse-moi j-juste... exécuter quelque chose.»

Le blond, incapable de répondre, sanglots toujours coincés dans sa gorge, hocha simplement la tête.

Le brun, au visage plein de taches de rousseur, sourit de son plus beau et triste sourire. Il tenta de se relever, passa sa main gauche derrière la nuque de l'autre homme... Avant de l'embrasser, tendrement, impétueusement. C'était à son tour de pleurer de plus belle. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas juste après avoir délibérément avoué ses sentiments à son amour de toujours. Mais la vie en avait apparemment décidé ainsi... Il sentait son corps s'alléger, c'en était définitivement fini, il commençait à voir sa vie défiler. Les bons moments passés depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses rêves d'adolescents non réalisés, son amour qu'il n'avait jamais su déclarer jusqu'à maintenant... Il se voyait comme il voyait un film, il se voyait sourire comme un ange, ce sourire presque débile qui lui faisait mal aux joues. Mais ce sourire pourtant sincère, et jamais autant sincère qu'en cet instant, le regard posé sur celui qu'il aimait tant. Il ne voulait plus lutter, il n'en avait pas la force, la douleur était trop grande, il se laissait tomber dans les abysses sous-marines. N'était-il pas censé monter au ciel, i peine quelques minutes ?

«Non... NON ! Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu me laisses en plan après ce que tu viens de faire, c'est ça ? Es-tu conscient que je- que je t-t'aime...» la voix du blond craqua. Il avait l'air désespéré. Il venait de comprendre qu'il aimait Marco plus que tout, mais pire encore : qu'il était en train de le **perdre**. Qu'il était en train de perdre celui qu'il cherchait depuis toujours, aveuglément, sans se rendre compte qu'il était à ses côtés depuis toutes ces années. « _Et il ose partir comme ça, maintenant, ce con...»._ La vie est si horrible et injuste.

Son visage était en train de blanchir. Ses taches de rousseurs semblaient disparaître, emportées par les rafales de vent. Ses paupières se refermaient sur ses yeux fatigués, fatigués d'exister, fatigués de la souffrance. Ses lèvres dessinaient toujours ce stupide sourire angélique irrésistible. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, tombaient sur son front, mouillés par l'averse qui ne s'arrêtait plus. La météo ressemblait au bordel ambiant dans le cœur du châtain. Ce dernier n'empêcha pas son corps de faiblir et de s'écrouler sur le torse tâché de sang de l'homme à présent inerte. Le brun se noyait sous ses yeux, devant lui, emportés par deux anges, et il était impuissant face à ce spectacle. Il voulait que la mer rouge l'emporte lui aussi, que les vagues de la pluie l'entraînent vers les nuages.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de bouger. Le temps s'était calmé, cela faisait à présent trente minutes que Marco avait été pris des mains de Jean. Le soleil était revenu, quelle ironie du sort... Mourir sous un ciel orageux et pluvieux, c'était bien la pire mort qui pouvait lui arriver, il n'avait rien demandé!

Un policier l'interpella, et lui demanda de bien vouloir s'éloigner de la scène de crime. C'était donc... un crime ? Quelqu'un avait donc voulu et engendré ça ? Mais qui, qui donc sur cette Terre aurait pu souhaiter la mort d'un être si pur et innocent de Marco ! C'était une blague, c'est ça... Ce n'était pas possible...

En effet, le camion ayant percuté la voiture transportait bon nombre d'explosifs, sans doutes pour engendrer le violent crash. De plus, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque conducteur, ni passager... Rien du tout. Seul Marco avait été blessé dans ''l'accident''. C'était donc réellement une mort volontaire.

Même avec cette information, le cœur de Jean était si brisé et piétiné qu'il n'avait plus la force de rien. Il ne voulait même pas connaître les coupables, son envie de les torturer puis les tuer n'était pas aussi grande que sa dépression naissante. Son cœur venait d'être découvert, ouvert, et il était à nouveau jeté... Mais cette fois, il en était certain, rien ne pourrait le raviver. **Rien**. Marco était son tout, sa raison de vivre, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais il le savait, inconsciemment. Sa vie ne serait que noire désormais. Marco était la lumière blanche qui avait illuminé son existence pourtant si sombre. Il voulait se laisser mourir de faim, de soif, de tout, il n'avait plus aucune énergie et personne n'était assez puissant pour lui redonner goût à la vie.

Il restait cloîtré chez lui depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, presque insatisfait que la faucheuse ne soit pas encore passée pour lui. _«Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas pris à sa place, bordel !»._ Il était désespéré.

Un jour, alors qu'il ruminait et réfléchissait toujours, un homme étrange vint frapper à sa porte. Il ne répondit évidemment pas. Mais il comprit peut-être qu'à part le propriétaire du loyer, des gens en avaient encore à faire de lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais ce jour là, il s'est levé, et a recommencé à vivre. Parce que Marco n'aurait pas voulu d'une ''paillasse'' incapable de vivre sainement. Marco aurait souhaité que Jean vive pour lui, découvre de nouvelles choses pour lui, afin qu'une fois sa vie prête à se terminer, et grimpant vers le ciel, il ait ainsi de nombreuses choses à lui raconter durant l'absence de son amour. C'était son dernier espoir, parvenir à retrouver Marco en temps voulu, et vivre pour lui en attendant ce jour.


End file.
